Dana'thor Dawnstrider
Dana'thor Dawnstrider is a scholar and researcher, a former member of noble society and the Sunfury, and now, the lead researcher and apothecary for the Knights of Repentance. He is a blind San'layn that can be found either at the KoR's secret hideout, or in cities like Orgrimmar and Silvermoon City. In-Game, he can be found as "Dawnstrigoi". Physical Description Dana'thor stands at 5'9", carrying himself like a typical elven noble. Long, dark brown hair is neatly kept and always let down. His transformation to a Darkfallen has elongated his fangs, and he's often seen in either elegant, overtly decorated robes, or reinforced armor that seems to be fashioned to withstand powerful amounts of hazardous material. He wears ebon blindfolds, ever since he lost his eyes in an accident, but is able to see using blood magic. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that not all of his limbs seem to belong to him. Stitches form the borders of flesh that were sinewed to himself -- worst off being the "upgrade" hidden under his cloak, where it would seem that he has fashioned on a grotesque set of four extra limbs to be used as either another way to walk, or even a set of wings. Personality Dana'thor is relatively refined, bearing expensive tastes and a regal outlook. However, his undeath tampers his persona of smiles and diplomacy -- Above all else, Dana'thor loves research and knowledge, to the point of dangerous obsession and experimentation. As a San'layn, he can easily be bribed with blood, and deals can literally be sealed with him if you promise your blood. He's easily excited, and if he sees someone or something of interest, he will vocalize a desire to study or experiment, and will on occasion gush about his own personal projects or self-experimentations unprompted. For the most part, he tries to play everything cool and "fit in" with the living, but he could always improve History Dana'thor was born the second son to House Dawnstrider, following in his older brother's footsteps and training in the arts of arcane. He lived comfortably knowing he would never inherit the House's responsibilities or have to worry of those politics. Instead, he happily enjoyed his own studies and befriended many with his charm and words, and was fortunate to fall in love with the woman he was arranged to marry from another powerful noble family, Seaandra of House Sunblade. The day the Scourge attacked their home, Dana'thor tried to aid his wife in the defense of Quel'thalas, only for her to subdue him and return him to his home, where his family would take him and evacuate to safety, leaving their people to die. When he came to, he was widowed, and the Sunwell had been destroyed, and their House had been left to ruin. Not knowing what to do in this new wake, his brother took it upon himself to inherit the House early, slaying their own parents to become Lord and funnel whatever remained of their riches and power to save themselves. Horrified at what become of his brother, Dana'thor left home, trying now to pursue his own path, and figure out who he is as an individual. This decision led him to attempt to find redemption for his aloofness, and do something good for a change. He followed Kael'thas in his own goals, joining the Sunfury as a caster and hoping that their cause would bring the fall of the Lich King, vengeance for Quel'thalas, and vengeance for his wife killed in action. However, the efforts of the blood elves in Northrend while following Illidan's assault fails, the undead overrunning them, but in the midst of the chaos, Dana'thor recognized one of the death knights that came after them, and she in turn, recognized him. His fallen love, Seaandra Sunblade, stopped dead in the tracks of the icy terrain, and for a moment, she seemed to regain control of her sanity, just barely enough that they could speak to each other. He reached out to her, and while she desperately tried to remain in control of her will, she apologized to him, and bid him farewell, now that she had died -- but the overflow of emotions was too much for the death knight to handle, and she lost control, piercing his heart with her runeblade and dragging his corpse to the Scourge. When he awoke into unlife, he had been utterly transformed. He was not the same as his fallen wife and the rest of the Death Knights, no -- he was greeted only with the insatiable desire for blood, and a will bound to servitude in the Lich King. His memories of his time under the Lich King's rule are fuzzy, but he was liberated around the same time as the Ebon Blade, and attempted to return home with his now freed wife, but they would face many hardships in reintegrating to a society that did not want them. Their attempts at building a new home were sabotaged time and time again, and Seaandra's sister would not be open to inviting them back to family. Still, they perservered, and managed to forge a new future, establishing a new mansion and regaining their footing. Now in the present day, with Seaandra searching desperately for redemption from her undeath, they forged the Knights of Repentance, a militia dedicated to saving the innocent and the wounded and ensuring there is still a future to look forward to. He spends his time now as a co-leader of the force, researching and creating weapons and tonics for the Knights to utilize, and serving his own... personal objectives. Quotes * "It is foolish to fear your own mortality." Trivia * Dana'thor in-game is a demon hunter class for the blindfolds, and the "extra limbs" on his back (the wings). * Dana'thor uses blood magic to "see", by sensing the heartbeats and blood within others. When in a frenzy and needs to leave, he can sometimes be seen staining the walls and floors with blood to "see" the interior of a building and not get lost. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Sin'dorei Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Demon Hunter